Black Ice
by leena1445
Summary: Evil!Elsa AU. "Elsa!" Anna yelled. "Elsa, PLEASE!" "ELSA!...Elsa is a witch to everyone- a monster, a freak. She never intended to be one. But she soon became one, felt the power overcome her, waves and waves...just smiling at her, laughing at her. She smiled back. (Used to be named "Thawing of a Frozen Heart".)
1. Chapter 1

** I was inspired to write this Frozen AU after learning about the original ideas for the Frozen concept, including "Life's Too Short" and the Evil Elsa video. So, in this one,** **I plan to add Evil Elsa and her adventures with "The Prophecy", another addition that was removed. This will mostly include Elsa and only some Anna. Thank you for reading! By the way, this is told in normal POV. Only when it says "Elsa's POV", it is just Normal POV except with herself and Elsa's thoughts and not with Anna. Most of the time. I'll give you a heads up if I want to change something for a chapter. So please enjoy. I love Frozen. And note this is my first hand at a Frozen story. I'm not sure how this story will come out.**

_Chapter One: _**Nevermind me, I'm Having Fun Here**

Elsa's POV

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" She said loudly. "I...I can be free! I can be myself here!" Elsa laughed for what it seemed, in forever. She looked stunning in that dress, she looked good in it, and she looked sassy in it, but most of all, she looked _free_. What she always wanted to be ever since Anna was erased of her memories. Freedom was key to her success. At least, that was what the_ real_ Elsa thought.

* * *

**_Sometime Later in the Future_**

"So, tell me why this Prince Hans isn't here if he loves Anna _so dear_?" Elsa, or rather, the Snow Queen asked harshly. Elsa didn't have on her own delicate, beautiful ice gown on anymore- that was only temporary. _Now, now,_ Elsa thought this when she changed form, _I can rule the ice and snow! _Instead of her platinum blonde side braid, it was replaced by raven black hair sweeping above her head. Elsa's understanding smile was replaced by a devilish grin, and her outfit consisted of a high collar leading down to a regal cape and she had on a queenly dress. Her personality changed too. Instead of a kind but unsure mind, she was now confident and harsh, especially to the guards she was interrogating now.

"Ah, uh, uh," one of the two guards stammered.

"TELL ME NOW!" Elsa yelled before she proceeded to freeze the guard's leg. His other leg was already frozen, and he screamed in agony. "Is he trying to build a little army?" She smirked.

"Yes! Yes!" The other guard spoke up. "But, please, Queen Elsa, spare us!"

"IT IS THE SNOW QUEEN! YOU SHALL CALL ME SNOW QUEEN!" Elsa screeched.

"Yes, Snow Queen," the guards both said, horrified.

Elsa smiled. "I will spare you- just find a way to get off my mountain before I find you again. And be sure to tell Prince Hans that he's in for a real fight." She smiled another grin as the guards of Arendelle, now part frozen, heard loud stomping behind them.

"And never underestimate the power of ICE AND SNOW!" She laughed.

* * *

_**Letting it**** Go**_

"I'm free!" Elsa laughed as she ran up stairs that turned into ice with a step of her foot. "Let it go!" She never knew that she held such power! She never knew that she could do this! As soon as she got up the mountain, a beautiful, huge snowflake made out of ice appeared between her feet, and before she knew it, she was rising higher and higher- she was making an ice palace! Laughing, she danced around the room and started making decorations and a chandelier and...it all seemed so perfect.

Finally, she tore her tiny crown off, let her hair down, and before her eyes, a delicate icy blue dress formed in place of her coronation outfit. She was now free! No more hiding! No more of that little room! She went outside. "The cold never bothered me anyway!" She yelled.

_ Freedom feels good_, she thought. Elsa wandered into each and every room. She saw intricate snowflake designs, the one she saw beneath her feet. _That can be my "trademark snowflake design"_, Elsa thought. _Since I see it everywhere.__  
_

Elsa looked at her own reflection. Her skin was pale and her hair seemed...blonder. She was wearing...was that makeup? She looked so pretty to herself...so different. Good different. _That's what Anna would say_, then she smiled. A longing suddenly overcame her. _I wonder what Anna's doing right now. **Probably on a date with that Prince Hans. **_**[AN: this bold italic and italic are her thoughts. The bold italic is the counterthought]** A jealousy loomed over her. _I shouldn't be jealous. Anna's a grown woman. She can...**she's not a grown woman!** _Elsa thought. _I'm not leaving here. I can't hurt anyone...__  
_

It was already night. A bed was sitting in one of the rooms, and she laid down on it. _What should I do now?_ She thought.

* * *

Anna's POV

"I'm on a horse, trying to find Elsa," Anna said. "I'm on a horse and I'm trying to find Elsa," She kept repeating. "Come on. We can find her..." This speaking continued for some time. It was cold up here. _Really_ cold. Anna was in her green coronation dress with only a cape and a horse to keep her warm. But the horse suddenly stopped over that "some time". "Come on, bud. Come on." The horse looked like it was going to die. And it probably was, if it had not seen the...fire? Anna hopped off the horse (which was probably a bad idea) and went to go get a closer look...the horse whinnied and ran off. "Wait!" Anna yelled.

_What is happening to meeee?_ Anna thought miserably. She ran towards the horse, but the horse immediately went out of sight. What Anna didn't know was that she was standing on a branch. She screamed as she was lifted up into the air and launched into a pond full of freezing cold water, her cape flying somewhere else. "Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold," Anna whispered to no one in particular. _No horse, no cape, just a FREEZING COLD DRESS ON A FREEZING COLD MOUNTAIN! _She thought angrily. _What should I do now?_

* * *

_Keep trying to get me  
But I'm goin' be bold  
Even when  
I'm tired and alone  
Can somebody help me?  
I'm down on my knees  
And once I get up  
I'm finally free_

-Destorm, Finally Free (I just found lyrics that fit the story...lol)

* * *

**Soooooo how was it? Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in so long, but I don't update very often in my stories. I update probably every 2-3 weeks or so. Sometime possibly a month or later so expect a lag. If there's a cliffhanger, hang on to the side. The chapter's coming. I'm honestly kinda been a little topsy-turvy these past few months, maybe that's why I haven't been updating much. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. Tell me in the review section what you think-I'd love to incorporate some of your ideas into the story.**

_Chapter_ 2: **"I'M GOING TO SEE MY SISTER!" and some other encounters over the mountain**  


Anna's POV

After walking a few minutes in her frozen dress, Anna saw some smoke floating up into the bitterly cold air- _Why couldn't Elsa have some kind of power that made everything turn into summery stuff?! _She thought. "SMOKE! HAHA, YES!" She shouted to no one in particular. As soon as Anna walked up a tiny hill, she saw something, a sign. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna," she murmured to herself. "Finally!"

"Yoohoo!" was the first thing Anna heard when she walked into the warm (WARMTH!) little log house. "This is Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna! We are having a sale! Also use our sauna!" A man in a thick sweater said in a heavy accent. People, probably the owner's family, peered in from the sauna and waved, saying "Yoohoo!".

"Oh," Anna said hopefully. "Do you by any chance have any winter dresses and boots?"

"Over there," the man (possibly Wandering Oaken?) pointed to an almost-bare shelf with some items (including a dress and boots) sitting atop of it. Anna walked over to the shelf, picked up the clothes, and paid for it. As she handed her money to the friendly, talkative store owner, the front door burst open. Another young man, a snow-covered like Yeti-type thing, stood in the doorway. Watching him closely, Anna glanced as the guy took some tools and carrots from one of the shelves. Anna quickly paid as he stood behind her.

As the snow-covered man listened to the price Oaken mentioned, Anna phased out for just long enough to realize something and hit an idea.

An idea...

* * *

**_Evil Plans, sometime in the future_**

Elsa's POV

As she was walking up the mountain, Elsa seethed with rage. _How DARE those two PEASANTS walk up MY mountain?!_ She thought. As she approached her ice castle, Elsa puckered her lips. _I cannot wait to destroy the kingdom, maybe the Prophecy will finally be put to rest. Maybe everyone will look upon me as their actual queen._

Elsa walked into the castle. She looked at herself in the ice. For some reason, she had used to love her sweeped-up hair, but now, it seemed sort of...mediocre. She pulled the pin that was holding up her hair and saw the side braid that once was platinum blonde. But her hair just fell plaintively straight below her chest.

The Snow Queen felt that it was time for a makeover.

* * *

An hour or so later, fumbling her new hair, which was in her old side-braid (except the color of a raven's) and an ice crown (one the old Elsa would've hated) sitting atop of her head, Elsa sat on her snow bed. Her other dress was thrown to the side, the one that was like a puffy coronation gown with a sash that she now despised.

It seemed she despised everything.

Her new gown was black. It was like her old one except she had a sheer cape then, now she had a shimmery snow-white cape, still delicate. She had an entirely new appearance, more alluring to others. Except, only now, she had a dark spirit and a frozen heart, like the Prophecy told. The good old Prophecy. It not only brought Elsa confidence, but also a sense of pride. That she was _important_.

_Your future is bleak  
Your kingdom will splinter  
Your land shall be cursed  
With unending winter_

_With blasts of cold will come dark art,  
__And a ruler  
__With a frozen heart!  
__Then all will perish in snow and ice_

_Unless you are freed by a sword sacrifice!_

It was quite weird actually, how Elsa wanted to be what this Prophecy told of. But either way, she needed to defeat that Prince Hans and his army and destroy the kingdom. But alas, how would she do it? _Just charge into the palace, _she simply thought, grinning an evil grin. Elsa imagined the scene where she would pull out an ice sword and plunge it into Hans's heart. Then she would finally rule Arendelle! Without any distraction, all the villagers bowing down at her feet, cowarding and begging for freedom.

At least, that was how she wanted it to be.

Elsa smiled.

* * *

_"And I feel_  
_I feel so alive again _  
_Yeah, oh I feel _  
_I feel so alive again_

_I used to be a ghost _  
_Floating aimlessly_  
_So they couldn't see_  
_What I think hurts the most _  
_I felt like it made me, hate me _  
_But I won't apologize for being different _  
_I can be who I am, and yeah_  
_I felt so dead inside _  
_But now I feel so alive, for the first time!"_

-Feel, Sleeping With Sirens (a band I do like)

* * *

**So, how did you guys like the chapter? It's been an awfully long time. But thank you all for liking this story and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So,** I'm** finally back after a month and a half of hiatus. I plan to only update (slowly) this story and my YJ story, "My Silly Life". It's going to be slow, but I'll accomplish it- also, as I said, expect lots of lags between chapters. So- should I have Elsa get a romantic partner (i.e Hans/Kristoff) which would make it even more AU or have her just have Anna? I love romance, so it's hard for me to choose. Enjoy! :D**

_Chapter 2:_ **Sadistic Laughing****  
**

Elsa's POV

_**Sometime in the Past- the Beginning of the Royal Banquet **_

Elsa felt an icy chill as she woke up. _The Royal Banquet is today. Today. Today... _She thought. She was horrified that if people saw her powers, she would be considered a monster. Perhaps she could run away, perhaps maybe she could just wish herself away. Perhaps she could...kill herself. Which, of course, she had thoughts of but never really did it because, what would Anna do? She'd be Queen. People would try to beg for her, get money, try to assassinate her...the responsibilities and risks were endless. She would have the castle and all those guards, though...

But she put that aside and got ready anyways. She put on her green-and-blue bodice and dress, a maid twisted her hair into the bun that she was going to wear and she practiced holding the staff after the maid left. _Conceal, don't feel, conceal DON'T FEELconcealdon'tfeelconceal..._and on and on and on...

...but it, unfortunately, never worked. Frost always found its way out of her hands and into the elaborately decorated metals that were part of the royal staff **[I know it's not part of Frozen, but. It's a staff, everyone. It's a staff for this story.] **that she was going to have to hold for the Banquet. Elsa looked at herself in the mirror- she was a sight to behold. Many admired her beauty, that is, _if _they actually could see Elsa herself. She spent most of her time isolated in that room.

It was covered in the ice that Elsa was cursed with from the beginning.

* * *

"It's starting, Elsa! Look at all the people! Look at them! And there's _chocolate_, Elsa! CHOCOLATE! I CAN SMELL IT FROM HERE! IT SMELLS SOOO GOOD! Wait, hey Elsa, ELSA! YOU COULD FINALLY GET TO TALK TO SOMEONE OTHER THAN THE MAID AND I AT THIS! YOU COULD GET TO MEET THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! THAT WOULD BE GREAT...wait, what if _I _met the love of my life?! ELSA! OH YEAH! I MET THIS GUY NAMED PRINCE HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES! He's a prince AND and general! HOW GREAT IS THAT! He's so _handsome _and _elegant_! EEEEEEELSA! WHAT IF A GUY FALLS IN LOVE WITH ME?! What if _HANS_ falls in love with me?! I mean, it was love at FIRST SIGHT! I need to talk to HANS! I WONDER WHERE HE IS!" Anna kept rambling on and on, and Elsa chuckled at her silliness. After, the main speaker started to shush everyone and the children got on stage to sing the Spring Pageant song.

Elsa felt nervous, ugly, weird, and scared all at the same time.

* * *

_Winter's gone and spring is springing,_

_Shines the sun with warmth of old.  
__Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing,  
__We're done with being cold._

___Flowers are bloom with odors pleasant,  
__All of Arendelle is glad.  
__Father Earth, we beg you for the presents.  
__Spring's good and winter's bad._

_Winter's gone and spring is springing_

___Shines the sun with warmth of old. (_Winter's gone and spring is springing,)  
_Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, (Winter's gone and spring is springing,)  
__Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, (Shines the sun with warmth of old.)  
__Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, (We're done with being cold.)  
__Ding dong ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing, (We're done with being cold.)  
__We're done with being cold.  
_Brr! 

_We celebrate spring, we know one sits here. The ancient troll prophecy won't come to past this year._Phew!

_What is this prophecy? What did it say? Well, that is the subject of our little play!_

___Your future is bleak. Your kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cursed by an-_ (boys burst out laughing)-eternal winter ___With blasts of cold will come dark art. __Then all will perish in snow and ice_

_____Unless you are freed by a sword sacrifice!_

"But we have today, not frozen starvation, but...the best role model we ever seen...

"Princess Elsa becomes our QUEEN!"

* * *

_**Back Into the Future, And a Hallucination Elsa Experiences...**_

She was unforgiving as she tortured the poor man that was just lost on the mountain...Elsa was going to kill him, but decided not to. To leave him to die in agony, for walking on _her _mountain. The mountain was _HERS_.

He screamed with a passion as the ice started to freeze his own poor feet. "Please! I have a f-family! I-I have c-children that need me!"

"For the last time, I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE CARELESS AND WALKED ON THIS MOUNTAIN, WHICH IS MINE! _MINE! _THE LAST TIME I SAW A PERSON, I FROZE THEM AND SHATTERED THEIR SOUL!" Elsa screeched. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMN FAMILY! THEY ARE NOT IMPORTANT TO ME! CALL ME A MONSTER! I...DON'T..._CARE! _THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT IS _ME! _NOBODY FEELS BAD FOR _ME _WHEN _I_ GET SAD! NO ONE COMFORTS _ME_! WHY ARE _YOU _COMPLAINING?! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A FAMILY?!" Elsa kept screaming. At this point, the man was praying he wouldn't die, he wouldn't die. He couldn't move.

Elsa's original plan was to kill the man, then it was to leave him.

She made her decision right when the stupid family came up. She blasted ice into his heart, which made him fall, and he landed facefirst into the snow. She blasted him again and again, and again, until his screams fell into moans. Moans turned into screams...then silence. Tears started to run down Elsa's face, and she froze him so he was a statue. Elsa stood him up, blasted him again, and then she froze an ice path and shattered the man into tiny ice pieces.

Elsa fell in a heap, her hair fell out of her braid and she cried and then she used whatever power she had to make sure the man was never to be heard of again. She would find out the man's family and torture his wife and then shatter her like the man and then make the children watch and then freeze them too to build a personal ice statue garden and then freeze ice around Arendelle and all would cowerandshewouldruleandthenshewouldfreezewhoeverdefiedherandthen...

She laughed and laughed and laughed. But soon after, a voice, a woman's voice, cried out "Elsa...don't do this, sweetheart..." It was a voice the Snow Queen recognized.

Her mother.

"I'M NOBODY'S SWEETHEART!" Elsa rasped, laughing. When she realized it was her mother, she turned around and stopped laughing. She gaped in vain. Her mother, her hair cut short, cuts all over her bloody yet beautiful body...

"Don't be like the Prophecy..." her mother's heavenly voice trailed on.

"NO! THE PROPHECY IS ME! I AM IT!" Elsa yelled. Suddenly her mothers body morphed into her father, then Anna, then back to her mother, only this time...her mother had completely black eyes and her clothes were black and in place of her heart was a hole...a gaping hole. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Elsa yelled again, only this time, just the slightest bit more timid.

"...Elsa, dear, Elsa...don't you know you're just a monster? A freak...a witch...a monster...don't you care?" Her mother was not her mother at all. Elsa got more scared, her mother wrapped her arms around Elsa. Elsa found power in that. She started thrashing around, suddenly uncontrollable. Her ice suddenly blasted into her mother's heart, and her mother turned into her father, the same darkness in him and all the others that morphed, then Anna...Anna. Everytime the ice hit, it morphed into people that she recognized. Mother, Papa, Anna, her maid, the Duke of Weselton, even that Hans. Then finally it stayed at her mother.

"You're so beautiful, Elsa." Compliments were thrown at her now. Elsa continued to ice blast her. The ice just went through and just failed to hit anything. She tried to freeze her mother, now getting more darker everytime. "Elsa...Elsa..." Her mother's voice turned into a demonic, sadistic voice. "ELSa...ElSA...EelSAAA..."

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME...GET AWAY! GET OUT! GET OUT! STOP IT! GET OUT! GET OUT! _STOP! STOP!_" Everyone she knew, their voices, screamed "Elsa..."

They couldn't stop. They need to.

The time they did, she was torn, crying and gaping and lost in a world of darkness. She was screaming and and throwing every bit of power she had left. And then Elsa fell asleep crying and throwing and just being a 'freak'.

She couldn't stop.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I wanted to make things a lot more darker because I like that...**

**heh. **


End file.
